


Happy Birthday Gene Junior

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene are celebrating Gene junior first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Gene Junior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story in the two days because the end of series three I feel we need some happy stories. And because Alex did not get to have Gene or Molly this will make it a little better. I don’t own Ashes to Ashes/Life on mars BBC dose and I don’t own Manchester City. Again this like my others is set in 2010 because I like it that way and it is easier for me to write. This has not been beta so all mistakes are mine.

Happy Birthday Gene Junior   
This is my second story in the two days because the end of series three I feel we need some happy stories. And because Alex did not get to have Gene or Molly this will make it a little better. I don’t own Ashes to Ashes/Life on mars BBC dose and I don’t own Manchester City. Alex and Gene are celebrating Gene junior first birthday. Again this like my others is set in 2010 because I like it that way and it is easier for me to write. This has not been beta so all mistakes are mine.  
It was a busy Saturday morning in the home of Gene and Alex Hunt, because they where getting their house ready for Gene junior’s first birthday party that was going to be that afternoon.   
“Molly will you vacuum they living room please” asked Alex.   
“Ok” said Molly ten minutes later   
“I finish vacuuming you guys is it ok if I got online for a while” asked Molly.   
“Yes everything is done I just have to go and get the cake and pick up your Grandma Hunt from the train station” said Gene as he went out the door.   
“Oh and Gene please know that you have drive slow after you pick up the cake” said Alex with a smile.   
“I know that bolly” stated Gene with a smile right back at her. Two hours later Alex had Gene junior ready for his birthday,   
“Ok here is the birthday boy” said Alex as she carried Gene junior into the living room.   
“Oh he looks so cute in his little Manchester City outfit” said Annie. At hearing the word cute Gene junior looks at everyone and gives pout which everyone laugh.   
“Like at that he is being a ham he is using your pout to make us smile” said Sam.   
“That’s my boy you have them right where you want them” said gene.  
“Ok everyone it is time for cake” said Alex as she put Gene junior in his high chair. Gene lit the candle on the cake which of course was Manchester City one and everyone sang happy birthday. With help from his mum and dad Gene junior blew out his candle, later after the present where open and everyone wish him a happy birthday Gene junior was asleep on Alex’s shoulder. As she and Gene said goodbye and thank their friends for coming.   
Together both of them got Gene junior ready for bed.   
“You know, I've always though Manchester United were better, to be honest" said Alex with a smile.   
“Damn Bolls you should have said something before I asked you to marry me” said Gene with a smile also.   
“Am only kidding Gene you know I don’t give a care about football” said Alex.   
“I know Bolls I know same here” said Gene.   
“You know now Gene junior is asleep we can go to bed ourselves’ said Alex as she pulled Gene into the hall way and to their bedroom.   
“I love your thinking Alex” said Gene when they reach their room. Both smile and went in shutting the door behind them.  
The end   
Notes the line about Manchester United came from XTimeGirlX and to see what the cake here is the web site http://www.londoncakes.com/298/Football---Man-City-Badge-Cake.html.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes the line about Manchester United came from XTimeGirlX and to see what the cake here is the web site http://www.londoncakes.com/298/Football---Man-City-Badge-Cake.html.


End file.
